Life and Times
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: Sain and Kent. Kent and Sain. Friends for life. Boon Companions. Little one-shots I thought up about these two during their life time.  Not a pairing! Just friends!
1. Chapter 1: Horses

Chapter 1 - Horses

"_WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"_

Kent rolled his eyes as his friend raced across the training field on his horse. The young man, his hair flowing everywhere, even with his bandana on, laughed as he jumped one of the training fences. His horse, Felony, raced along and snorted as he pressed her to jump another fence. She complied at once but was closely getting fed up with his constant riding. She was exhausted and now becoming annoyed with him.

Kent sighed as Sain road closer to him, "Sain, you're going to regret riding around so much. You're going to get bowlegged or your horse is going to through you, or both."

Sain laughed and shook his head, "Oh, my dear, poor friend, Kent. It's not possible for a great knight such as I to get bowlegged. I'm a knight! The ladies love knights and they love to see us on horseback. They're beautiful women and they need their knight in shining armor."

Felony snorted at his antics. Even as a female horse, she could easily tell what he was talking about. She was a smart animal no matter what.

Kent nodded, arms folded over his chest, "I hope they don't mind a knight that's battered and bruised then."

Sain feigned hurt, "Kent! You wound me! You're going to hurt me to get to the ladies? Making yourself look so much better?"

Kent growled and rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you, but your horse might."

Sain patted the horses neck and smiled, "Felony would never hurt me."

The horse snorted again and put her head down to graze.

"Are you so sure about that, Sain? You're sure pushing her to the limit."

Sain grinned, "Watch this girl go!"

Sain kicked the horses side and pulled the reins back to make her rear. Felony, obedient as ever, reared and jumped forth, galloping at full speed. Sain sat up and waved goodbye to Kent as he raced around the field. Kent watched in silence as his friend turned the horse to one of the higher jumps. A smirk was coming to his face as they neared it. He knew what would happen.

Sain, oblivious to what was happening, sped onward with a grin. Felony, on the other hand, was ready for what she was going to do. She was sick of playing the noble, always running, and energetic steed. She was going to fight back. As they were just seconds away from the jump, she pulled herself to a stop and threw Sain from her back, over the jump, and into a puddle of mud.

She snorted a laugh as Kent came closer, trying to hold back laughter himself. They both closed in on the other knight as he spat and struggled to get to his feet.

Kent smirked and helped his friend up, "Can't say I told you so."

-End-


	2. Chapter 2: Loud

Chapter 2 - Loud

"talk"

"_thoughts_"

Kent stretched his legs out and sighed. He had been working all day with the new recruits and just now, hours after dark, had gotten the chance to sit down. He relaxed in his bed and sighed in relief. It was quiet and comfortable.

"Hey there Kent!"

But, of course, he knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Hello, Sain."

Sain stopped in his tracks, "Why do you sound so glum? I just came to see my best friend."

Kent forced a small smile. He didn't really want to see Sain at the moment, he just wanted to be alone. Not that Sain was a bad person, but he was usually all sorts of loud and, not only that, he didn't know when to be quiet. Right now, Kent just wanted to relax and sleep. If Sain would comply and be quiet as well, it would be fine.

"I'm not upset I'm just really tired. Aren't you?" Kent tried his hardest to emphasize that Sain should just sit down and relax as well.

Sain shrugged and sat on his own bed, "Yeah that's true. I am a little tired."

Kent relaxed back in his bed and curled to one side. Sain would eventually wear out and lay down, soaking in the message and example his younger companion was giving.

Unfortunately, eventually wasn't there at the moment. Leave a message for it at the doorstep.

"But, Kent! You'll never believe what happened to me today! It was ABSURD!" Sain waved his hands out in front of him to emphasize his meaning. Kent didn't even have time to respond, Sain continued without notice, "I was at the pub-

_No surprise there._ Kent thought.

"-and there was this B-E-A-UTIFUL young lass there. She had curly blonde hair that reached down past her shoulders. Ahhhhhh… She was absolutely gorgeous."

_As is every woman you talk about._

"So, Kent, I was sitting with some of our other comrades from our earlier years and she tended to our table. She was an amazing hostess and her bosoms was full of love."

_I'm sure that's EXACTLY why you were looking at her breasts, Sain._

"As she brought us our drinks and such, I tipped her and she thanked me, of course. I then told her 'No need for thanks, a beautiful young woman quite like yourself should always receive tips from us knights.' And you know what she said Kent?"

Kent rolled over to face his green armored friend, _Isn't he sweating in that?_ he thought and then opened his mouth, "I don't-

"She said she always wanted a knight as a companion and smiled at me, refilling my drink with no extra charge. Of course, I tried to pay her but she insisted on it being her treat. I simply couldn't let such a graceful damsel go without knowing her name or without asking for her company so I-

Kent had long given up on this conversation. He lay there, leaning on his balled up fist, nodding when Sain tried to emphasize something else, not even knowing what he was agreeing with. He was praying that if he agreed with Sain, he'd go away. Or go to bed. He doubted he'd get the latter. Eyes drooping he could barely stay awake for another second. Luckily for Sain, Kent and him shared a room just the two of them, gifts for the friends for finding the Lady Lyndis. They both insisted on staying in the castle, neither really having a place to call home at the time. Unluckily for Kent, that meant long hours of training young men who barely knew what they were doing and then to come back 'home' to only have Sain rattle on about his affairs after training. Nowadays, Kent rarely got sleep.

"Don't you agree, Kent?"

Kent jerked his head up, "What? What?" He blinked a few times and stifled a yawn, "Of course."

Sain shook his head chuckling at Kent, "Were you even paying attention, my friend?"

Kent breathed a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, Sain. I'm just exhausted tonight. I worked one-on-one with a couple of the newest recruits and they weren't exactly ready for any sort of training. Mere farm hands."

Sain raised his hand up, "Say no more, Kent. I understand. If you wanted rest though, all you had to ask was your older, wiser, boon companion."

_Older? Yes. Boon Companion? Yes. Wiser? Try again later._

Kent nodded, "I just need to sleep before the early morning rise."

Sain chuckled, stripping himself down to his leggings, "All you needed to do was ask."

Kent grumbled, wrapping himself in his covers, "When have you ever listened to me?"

"Plenty of times!"

"Name three."

"Three? I can name twenty. Remember that one time during our second exercise of training? I was- Hey!"

Sain discarded the red tunic from his face and threw it back onto Kent's side of the room. The younger had pulled his pillow over his head and completely covered himself to where all you could see were his finger tips.

Sain scoffed and laid down chuckling, "All you had to do was ask Kent."


	3. Chapter 3: Any Woman He Wants

Chapter 3 - Any Woman He Wants

"There's no way."

"Yeah there is."

"No there isn't! That's incredible, Sain!"

Sain sat in his chair, leaning back so only two legs were actually on the floor. His booted foot was on the edge of the table and he had his arms crossed over his chest in an arrogant manner and a large smirk on his face. Him and some of his buddies were at a bar, taking a night on the town just to have some fun.

The young man across from him stared at him agape, "Sain, that's awesome! I mean, I can barely talk to girls let only get everyone that I talk to!" The younger man moved some of the brown bangs from his face.

"Will, don't listen to this idiot prattle on. He's lying through his teeth."

All eyes turned a red head, whose arms were also across his chest and was leaning in his chair. The chair was leaning against the wall of the bar so there wasn't as much tension on his legs as Sain's were. There was a large broadsword at his side and his eyes were annoyed. From what the other's had lived with, his eyes were hardly ever sunshine like. Most often wondered if the young man was ever happy.

Sain chuckled and put his hand on his heart, "Raven! You wound me! You don't believe my stories at all?"

Raven scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I trust you as far as I can throw you."

Will, looking down, looked crestfallen. Sain frowned as well. Raven was making Will lose confidence in his outstanding abilities with women.

He landed the chair on all four feet and looked Kent to his left, "Kent, you believe me don't you old friend?"

Kent had his eyes closed and he shook his head, "Sain, I'm not going to get involved with this." Then it dawned on him and he cast a glance at his partner, "And what do you mean by _old friend_? We're barely in our twenties you lout!"

Sain, now with Will, was crestfallen. He looked around at each face of the table, not one seemed to believe him besides Will. He put his hand to his chin in a thinking position.

"Do none of you believe me?"

There was not one response.

Sain stood and slammed his hands on the table and looked into the startled eyes, or most of the startled eyes as Raven cannot be startled, "Fine. Then I will prove myself."

Will's eyes glistened, Raven rolled his eyes, and Kent just sighed.

"Sain, do you really think you can do something like that here?" Lucius, a rather shy monk, had spoken up.

Raven snorted, "That's right, Lucius. He _thinks _he can win over any woman's heart. That doesn't mean he can."

Another let out a hearty laugh, "I think he can do it! Kid's got spunk!"

Although Sain didn't like being referred to as a kid, he grinned back at the larger man, "Thank you, Bartre. I appreciate the support and confidence."

Raven smirked, "If you think you're so good, why don't you talk to her?"

All eyes of the table turned to a young brunette with curly short hair, serving the men of the bar with their beer and spirits. She smiled at each of them with an innocent look.

Sain grinned and his heart pounded. This was his chance. She was definitely a cute girl.

He turned back to Raven with a confident look, "Alright, done."

Raven's smirk remained, and he set his chair down and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers in a fist, "However, if you cannot win fair lady's heart, you owe us all a round AND you have to admit that everything you have said to EVERYONE is a solid lie."

The remaining eight eyes turned on the brunette in his green armor. His grin turned to a smirk, "Deal; and if I win, you owe us all a drink and YOU have to stop the scowling and the skulking about and be nice to everyone."

Raven rolled his eyes and nodded, "Agreed."

Sain nodded as well and they shook on it. He quickly turned around and made his way to the small brunette serving drinks.

Everyone watched in awe and suspense. Kent shook his head and Raven leaned back in his chair. Will, Bartre, and Lucius watched Sain with intent and hope. It would be quite interesting to see Sain when, even Kent couldn't help but see how Raven would be if he had lost the bet.

However, they would never see that day. Sain was taken to the back of the bar where no one could see him and both, Sain and the girl, disappeared. Now, all five men were paying attention. They looked between each other, stared at Raven for a split second, who was grinding his teeth and glared at anyone who looked his direction, and continued to keep their eyes on the back of the bar.

Soon, Sain returned and the girl walked a different direction. Raven smirked, Kent shook his head in shame, and the other three were wide eyed. Sain had a large handprint on his cheek and was rubbing his stomach.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Will exclaimed.

Raven smirked and laughed darkly before Sain could answer. All eyes were on the red-head, "It doesn't matter. He lost the bet. So," he held up his empty glass, "I'm ready and waiting for my next drink, Sain."


	4. Chapter 4: Peace

Life and Times

Chapter 4: Peace

Kent sighed happily and closed his eyes, listening to the soft murmur of the running river. It was days like this that made him smile the most. Not because he got a break, he loved serving his country and his Lady, no, that certainly wasn't it. What he loved about days like this was that Sain was also quiet and relaxed. Sain, although his best friend and boon companion, was a nuisance some days. …Alright, that was a lie, he was a nuisance most of the time. But on days like this, with the nice spring breeze, the castle and country out of harm, everything was peaceful. Sain was the least of his worries.

"Hey there, Kent!"

Blinking, Kent looked up from his relaxed position by the lake. He was laying down, the grass mix-matching with his bright orange hair. Sain smiled in nothing but his pants and a loose shirt. He grinned down at Kent and waved.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kent smiled, one of the rare occurrences, and scooted over, "Not at all."

Sain smiled and laid down beside his friend. It had been a while before either of them had been able to sit and relax.

A large sigh escaped Sain's mouth and he stretched out on the grass, stretching his fingers and toes out as far as they'd reach.

Kent laughed, "Tired Sain?"

Sain smirked and looked at his friend, "Of course! We're knights! Captains even! We have the right to be tired!"

Kent nodded, "But not where our troops can hear us."

"Of course, of course." Sain nodded, expecting some type of chastisement or reminder of the position they hold.

For what seemed like an eternity, they laid there in silence and just admired the view, or slept. There was no distractions or anything to bring them forth from their comfort.

For once, Kent let out a heavy sigh of comfort and relief, "It's a good day, Sain."

Sain smiled and nodded looking up at the sky and then closing his eyes, "It sure is Kent. It sure is."


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

Life and Times

Chapter 5: Nightmares

Sain was resting in his tone when he should've been sleeping. Although he was exhausted; he knew this area was frightening. Not that he, himself, was frightened. Sain, the Green Lance, was never frightened. No, he was waiting for one of the _lovely_ ladies of the camp to enter the tent. He had gathered them together, including Lady Lyn, to announce that his tent was open to any lady that had gotten scared.

Of course, many rolled their eyes, but a few listened to his offer. It wasn't that he was being truly flirtatious, which he was a little, but he knew girls get scared. He had sisters that would come to him and he didn't want the ladies of the camp feeling like they had no one to go too.

Sain sighed and switched to his back with his hands behind his head. As he was staring at the roof of the ceiling, he was beginning to doubt anyone was coming. The only thing he could hear was the soft snoring of his companion, Kent. Kent had found it silly that Sain was continuing to persue the women in the way he had. Sain mentioned his sisters and how he had taken care of them. Kent grunted in response, whether it was because he was falling asleep or nonbelieving, Sain wouldn't know. Sain didn't retaliate though; how could Kent know how he felt? Kent was an only child and his communication skills with women were atrocious, or at least Sain had felt that way.

His eyes were beginning to finally close when there was a small whimper outside his tent. Sain sat straight up with a grin on his face and hope in his heart. Then it occurred to him; he would look desperate if he was wide awake. Kent's words would be true then; it was all a flirt. So, he laid back down and curled up, closing his eyes, and tried to even his breathing.

He felt his heart beat faster as the tent flap moved and he heard footsteps. He had no fear of an enemy; Legault, Matthew, Jafar, and Karl were on watch duty. Four assassin-like creatures, there was no need to be worried. A frog wouldn't dare croak near them.

He felt a small tug on the blanket by his feet.

"Sain?"

The voice was barely audible. It was a small girl. Probably Serra or Rebecca. It could've even been Athena, the tactician. He continued to stay still, as he knew that no man was woken up by a voice that small.

There was a sniffle and hesitant second pull.

"S-Sain?"

This time Sain set up with a forced, faked yawn and scratched his head. He blinked and was honestly was surprised to see a small child with green short hair, holding a blanket in her tiny fists. Out of all the women, Sain never expected to see this child.

"Nino?" Sain turned and put his feet on the ground, "Are you Alright?"

The young girl shook her head no, tears forming in her eyes, "I had a bad dream."

Sain made a silent "O" and nodded, "Would you like to talk about it? My mother always told me that talking about it makes you feel better."

Nino looked down with a large sniffle, "I dreamed about my mother…She never loved me… a-and she took Jafar away… a-a-and she tried…she tried…" There was a deep sob, "She tried to kill me!"

She broke into sobs and fell to her knees, landing at Sain's feet. Sain kneeled beside her and whispered comforting words to her. Kent had looked up at her last shout, his hand flinging to his sword and he was standing up. The sword had fallen to his side, but he held strong to it and looked at the two, unsure of what to do.

Sain simply waved his hand for his friend to go back to sleep and that he'd handle it. Kent hesitantly sat back down, sheathing his sword and laid down, but didn't seem to go to sleep. Sain picked Nino up in his arms and held her closely in his lap and let her head rest on his chest. He rocked her close and continued to whisper calming words. Soon, the tears stopped. Nino continued to cling to him. Sain smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. It reminded him of his sisters and made him feel that pride and love again. Almost made him feel like a father. He shook that thought away quickly; it was a scary as much as it was lovely.

"Are you feeling better, Nino?"

Nino simply nodded and let go and looked into his eyes and wiped her eyes, "Uh huh…."

Sain smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eyes, "Do you want me to walk you back to your tent?"

Nino looked down and fiddled with the blanket, "A-actually Sain, could I stay with you? I'm alone in that tent and it's scary…"

Sain's mind started to scream _No! Jafar would kill me! _But his heart said different. There was a child in pain.

He scooted over quietly and made room, smiling, "If you're comfortable with that."

Nino nodded, "Pretty please?"

Sain pulled the covers back, thanking himself heavily that he covered himself tonight to sleep, and the child laid down beside him and curled into his sides. Sain laid the covers gently over him and the small child. Nino snuggled next to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Sain?" Nino questioned, looking up at him.

"Mhm?"

"Thank you."


End file.
